


Expert

by kickassanakin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AO3 made me tag him as Lee Yut-Lung but I spell it Yue-Lung bc fuck what da teacher said, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: Sing didn't like to brag (much), but he considered himself a bit of an expert when it came to all things Yue-Lung related.





	Expert

**Author's Note:**

> howdy..... have y'all heard the good word..... that word being..... yuesing is a good ship actually...

Sing didn’t like to brag (much), but he considered himself a bit of an expert when it came to all things Yue-Lung related.

Many years ago, Sing would have dismissed someone like Yue-Lung. He had no reason to respect a boss who never knew what it was like to live the way he and his gang lived.

But after (unwillingly) working with him, Sing had learned a lot.

Yue-Lung was just like his brothers. He was powerful, and cold, and deadly. But he was also completely different from his brothers. He was beautiful, and vengeful, and broken.

Sing never asked too much about Yue-Lung’s past. But there were times when Sing picked stuff up. The way his eyes slid over potential business partners. The way he fiercely wielded his power to do the things he felt were right (well, as right as he could be, for the head of the Chinese mafia). The way he was completely different around Sing than when he was with anyone else.

Lee Yue-Lung had his vulnerabilities. He had his dark moments. His nightmares. He’d wake up suddenly in the night, panting, clutching at his chest, his hair, clinging to himself and breathing heavily. Sing, always next to him, would wake up as well. He’d notice the tears in Yue-Lung’s eyes, but never mention them.

He’d simply pat his own (finally, _blissfully_ flat) chest and grunt softly, voice thick with sleep. “C’mon. You’re safe here.”

After lying back down, his head now on Sing’s chest, he’d sleep slightly more at peace.

Blanca had contacted Sing, one day. A simple phone call. “You mean something to him, you know,” the ex-bodyguard had said, “You’re something he never thought he’d have.”

“What, never thought he’d get a boyfriend?” Sing had joked, not wanting to have this conversation with Blanca, of all people.

There was a pause on the end of the line. Then, “Not to put any pressure on you, but you saved him.”

Click.

Sing never found out how Blanca got his number. But the man never called again, so he tried not to think about that too much.

He didn’t know much about “saving” the boss of the Chinese mafia. Yue-Lung could take care of himself.

But… Blanca knew, at least a little bit, what was up. Sing once knew Yue-Lung as a cold serpent, desperate to find the right rival for some bullshit, pretentious, predestined battle. When he crazy dream was taken from him, it almost broke him – but Sing had been there to help him pick up those pieces. He shed his skin, as all snakes do, and underneath was something much more raw.

Under that tough exterior was just a boy with an immense pain. And Sing was no stranger to pain.

Together, they built each other back up. Together, they got the mafia back in good standings. Sing was able to pursue his own career – still, he never strayed far from Yue-Lung. As they worked together, they got closer, and one thing led to another, and then…

Well. Maybe Blanca was right. Maybe Sing did love him. And maybe Yue-Lung loved him back.

But one thing was certain. No matter how old he got, Yue-Lung would always be a dramatic bitch.

Well, that’s probably why Sing likes him so much. He’d always been a fan of snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so lonely in the yuesing corner please join me i coined the ship name and everything


End file.
